The Twisted Game
by Setsuri
Summary: A narrative over Albus' true nature and of the occurances throughout Hogwarts.


The Twisted Game  
  
Nobody had seen Dumbledore. The night after the triwizard tournament I visited him and watched his pleasure. I am one of the few whom ever gets a glimpse into the 'true' Albus. His eyes seem to always have this false twinkle to them except for those instances where he is plotting something truly terrible. Those times are the instances that he shines above all else.  
  
I walked into his office that night and heard a pleasant voice from which the smile was audible. 'Seems the game is back on!" I pretended to glare at the headmaster before laughing happily and responding him ' But of course, even though we knew Potter would delay and nearly destroy all of our lovely pieces. We still /knew/ that he would get them all back for us.' The headmaster's glee compared to no other- when this man was pleasant he was pleasant.  
  
Not many people would have understood the brief reference I've already put and as such wouldn't really understand any of the others. You see to the Headmaster, war is a well-played game of chess - both strategic and fun. The Headmaster had known what Tom was capable of in school and his 'home' circumstances and set everything up to drive Riddle mad and towards the dark. He allowed Voldemort to grow strong enough to be an enjoyable opponent and even agreed to my joining Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore's reasons were that I night as well have some fun with the bad guys because in the end he was the one with all the power. He was the king that hid himself in white. I of course am the same and both of us recognize young Potter is growing up perfectly. Meaning that he's nearly ready to fall in our footsteps.   
  
For every action there is a reaction, an interesting muggle saying. Each action we take against Potter is reflected through himself and the actions he places out into the world. Much like Albus' dear Harry was a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing. I'm aware of his ill treatment and poor home life but they are necessary to bring him to us - or against.  
  
Voldemort is on his last run, if we stretch it he will take until Harry's graduation to defeat, but what then? I have been trying to manipulate young Longbottom into using his hatred of me to become darker and darker so that he may be more powerful. Longbottom's crusades into the dark arts is no surprise and so long as he does not join the deatheater's like a fool he shall eventually become the next dark lord.  
  
Harry was our original candidate but during his first year both Albus' and myself admitted that we wanted him. Shining green eyes that plotted constantly, a mischief that almost undistinguishable, and an intelligence far beyond any 'child' his age. we knew that he could easily be the next Dark lord... or Albus.  
  
As I have mentioned, since we did not wish for Potter to be the next Dark lord [which is a bit of a pity since we had set him up from birth to be an enjoyable one]. We each took our own replacements that we felt may have the potential to become Dark Lord's. We both had wanted Neville but the headmaster grudgingly accepted that due to his initial fear and then hatred of me I was the best person for the job. We half-heartedly work on Draco but it is doubtful since the boy is far too much like his father. The Headmaster's personal project is Weasley, amazingly enough he believes that the youngest two have great potential. Ginny is his main target though, since she is the youngest and only girl out of seven we believe we can work her through jealousy. We've gone so far as to have Lucius place Riddle's diary into her cauldron in her first year. The answer even then to 'where' Lucius had acquired the diary was - Us!  
  
We smile and set the pieces together both of us grinning at things people normally cringe about. Albus born to defeat Grindlewald, and then expected to take some ministry job, is now back where he belongs. We watch as the chess pieces brutally tear each other apart with awe and amazement. I am Severus Snape and I am the recorder of this twisted game.  
  
THE END  
  
yeah, I sort of thought this up and decided what the hey and typed it out. I have this weird theory that Harry and Albus were probably much the same in their expectations from everyone and decided it would be fun if we showed a future for Harry that is different then just becoming the DADA teacher who will eventually become Headmaster. Of course, he may still just do that but we know now that no matter how nice the wool, our dear Harry has been brought up to be a wolf.  
  
Thank you for reading this and please press the little button. It will help determine whether more of this sort of insane one-shots should be allowed to escape the confines of my odd little head. 


End file.
